Binding Love
by luckk18
Summary: Well... Here's my first fic! I hope you all like it! But can I just say, I was inspired by Lokirka, and her story, The Oldest Story in the Universe. So ya here is the story of Viola Price!


My name is Viola Price,

And this is the story of two hearts torn in two.

This is the story of a binding love that stretches across the stars.

But more importantly this story is mine,

And it all began when I was 19 years old.

The date was April 3, 2013.

And this is the day my life changed forever.

Now for better or for worse is a question, you'll have to find the answer to on your own, as its still a mystery to me.

This story is the story of a man.

The best man I've ever known.

A hero to many, but an enemy to more.

This is the story of a lonely mad man.

And this is the last story he will ever tell...

Well the last story he will ever tell alone.

This man's name is the Doctor.

And our story begins now.

It was 3:00am, and I had a dream.

It was a simple dream, can't remember what about.

But it was what I woke up to that changed my life forever.

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

I slammed my hand down on snooze button and got up rubbing my eyes. Now I know what your thinking, why is your alarm clock set to 3:00am. Well lets just say my university is filled with snobby bitches who think that beauty is more important than brains and if I want to take a shower before classes than I have to get up pretty damn early. But I guess that's what I get for going to a bloody community college.

Anyway back to the story.

I got up and started my regular routine. I grabbed a towel and my clothes and headed to the showers. I got in the shower and that's when I heard the scream.

I was nervous but also curious. My mum always said, curiosity killed the cat, and let me tell you I got pretty close to being just like that cat.

I got out of the shower and grabbed my towel. I firmly wrapped it around myself and grabbed the first thing I could find that could possibly be used as a weapon, you know just in case, which just so happened to be my hairbrush. I slowly started walking down the corridor, when I heard another scream. I broke out into a run following the sound. I heard a ripping sound behind a corner, and gripped my hairbrush tighter. I then jumped around the corner and came face to face with one of the most disgusting creatures I had ever seen.

It looked like a cat, a dog, and a rat, fused with a human. And not to mention he was ripping apart body. I kinda just stood there. I was so surprised that I dropped my hairbrush, and the creature turned around. It started to advance but I just stood there like a bloody idiot.

**RUN! You useless thing!**

I kept trying to tell myself to run but I couldn't. The creature was maybe a foot away when he raised his paw, when someone grabbed my hand. I looked up and saw maybe the most handsome man I've ever met. He was wearing a brown trench coat and had some really great hair. He met me in the eyes like we've known each other our entire life and said one word.

"Run."

And boy did we run. I had to keep grabbing my towel making sure that it didn't fall off. I mean I had only just met this man and there was no way of knowing wether or not he was some weirdo of something. Yeah I would rather not be naked in front of him.

We rounded a corner, his hand still in mine, and came up to a blue police box. I did a report on them in my history class, but they didn't have any nowadays, and there certainly wasn't one here before.

"Come on," the mystery man said, pulling me toward the box.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry but that's a tiny space, and in case you didn't notice all I have on is a towel. And if you try anything I know karate and I can snap you into pieces." I replied.

"Yeah that's why you tried to attack an alien with a hairbrush. And don't worry about clothes you can borrow some from the wardrobe." He trailed off as he climbed into the box.

"Wait what? Alien? WARDROBE?" I screamed after him coming into the box closing the door behind me.

What I see is definitely not what I expected.

"It's...um...it's...am I insane?" I ask looking around the bigger on the inside box.

"No your not."

"Are you?" I ask him, slightly nervous. All I get back is a cheeky grin, which I think is an attempt to make me feel better, but it doesn't.

"I'll explain later." He says when he realizes that his grin didn't make me feel better. He looks back at me with an expecting look.

"What?" I reply feeling weird that he's kinda staring at me.

"You can lose the towel now." He says.

"Down boy, not until the second date," I reply with a smile. This has the expected effect.

"No...I um...I didn't mean...I just meant..." He started with his face so red he looks like he got a really bad sunburn.

"I know what you meant, sorry I just, I flirt when I'm nervous." I say smiling sheepishly.

"Wardrobes on the first left, then the second right, down the fire men's pole and your destination will be on the left." He replied looking relieved.

"Geez you sound like my GPS..." I mutter as I start to leave, when I realize I forgot something. I turn around and say, "I'm Viola Price, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Viola, I'm the Doctor." The man replied with a grin.

As I walk away I smile to myself because I can feel the Doctor's eyes staring at me from behind.

"Eyes front soldier," I giggle and I can almost feel him blushing.

Without turning back I simply hear, "Geez, you must be really nervous."


End file.
